Thomas Oliver Helm (1859-1937)
Thomas Oliver Helm (1859-1937) Biography Thomas Oliver Helm, Senior. The most important man in any community is naturally he who holds in his capable hands the health and lives of his fellow citizens, and very often because of the rigid training he has received and the knowledge he has acquired through his years of contact with the world, he is called upon to hold offices of responsibility, either in the municipal government, or some financial institution of high standing. Dr. Thomas Oliver Helms, Senior, one of the leading medical men of Bowling Green, is no exception to this rule for he is accepted as one of the experienced and astute financiers of Warren County, and is widely known all over this part of Kentucky. Doctor Helm was born in Butler County, Kentucky, May 5, 1859, a son of John B. Helm, and grandson of Moses Helm, who was born near Peaks of Otter, Virginia, and died in Butler County, Kentucky, at a date antedating the birth of Doctor Helm. He was one of the pioneer farmers of Butler County, and became one of its prominent men. Moses Helm married a Miss Owens, who was born in Hart County, Kentucky, but her family was of Virginian origin. She, too, died in Butler County. The Helms emigrated from London, England, to Virginia during the Colonial epoch in this country's history. John B. Helm was born in Butler County, Kentucky, in 1815, and died at Sugar Grove, Butler County, in 1896, having spent his entire life in that county. He developed into one of the most extensive farmers of that region, at one time owning 3,000 acres of land. The democratic party held his allegiance. Both as a member of and elder in the Presbyterian Church Mr. Helm for many years lived up to the highest conceptions of Christian manhood, and he was equally zealous as a Mason. He married Nancy Carson, who was born in Butler County, Kentucky, in 1825, and died in Butler County, in 1861. Their children were as follows: Bcttie, who died in 1882; James W., who was a farmer, died at Auburn, Logan County, Kentucky, when sixtythree years old; John C., who is a retired farmer of Bowling Green; and Doctor Helm, who was the youngest born. After attending the country schools of Butler County, Doctor Helm entered Lincoln University at Lincoln, Illinois, and was graduated therefrom in 1883 with the degree of Bachelor of Philosophy. He then attended the medical department of the University of Louisville, and was graduated in 1885 with the degree of Doctor of Medicine. Since then he has taken up post-graduate work in the New York Polyclinic Hospital in 1891, specializing on diseases of women and children; and a special course in Chicago in 19o4, specializing in electrical therapeutical treatment, following which he purchased an X-ray outfit for use in his practice. In 1885 Doctor Helm established himself at Auburn, Logan County, Kentucky, and was there for twentyfive years, or until 1910, but in that year came to Bowling Green, and established a hospital on Twelfth Street, which he superintended for a number of years, and at the same time carried on his general practice. He is still one of the leading physicians of the county. His offices are in the Morehead Hotel Building, which he owns. The Morehead Hotel is one of the best in Warren County, and is located at the corner of Main and State streets, and Doctor Helm's modern brick residence, one of the best in Bowling Green, is next door. While Doctor Helm owns the hotel, he does not operate it, but leases it to another party. He also owns the Proctor Flats on State Street, adjoining the Morehead Hotel on the other side from his residence; the building on Twelfth Street formerly known as St. Joseph's Hospital, and sixty acres of land, four miles south of Bowling Green. Like his honored father, Doctor Helm is a democrat and served as pension examiner for the United States Government for four years. For one term he was a member of the city council of Bowling Green. Doctor Helm was one of the organizers of the Bank of Auburn, and was elected its first president in 19o5, and held that office for six years and for two years was president of the Warren National Bank of Bowling Green, holding that office until his bank was consolidated with the American National Bank of Bowling Green, since which time he has been on the board of directors of the Citizens National Bank. t the time this country entered the World war, Doctor Helm was serving as local surgeon of the Louisville & Nashville Railroad, but resigned in order to enter the United States Medical Corps, in October, 1917. He was sent to Fort Benjamin Harrison at Indianapolis, where he was commissioned a first lieutenant. At the time of the signing of the armistice, he was daily expecting orders to go to Panama. Following his honorable discharge he returned to Bowling Green and resumed his practice. Doctor Helm belongs to the Westminster Presbyterian Church of Bowling Green, in which he is an elder. The ppBowling Green Chamber of Commerce]] benefits by his sage counsel as one of its members, and he also belongs to the Warren County Medical Society, the Kentucky State Medical Society and the American Medical Association. On December 4, 1888, Doctor Helm was married at Auburn, Kentucky, to Miss Nellie Blakey, a daughter of C. H. and Mary (Becker) Blakey, both of whom are deceased. Mr. Blakey was one of the leading farmers of Logan County, and for two terms served in the lower house of the State Assembly as a representative from Logan County. Mrs. Helm was graduated from a young ladies seminary at Hopkinsville, Kentucky. She died October 9, 1920. Their children were as follows: *John Blakey Helm (1889-1979), who is an attorney of Louisville, Kentucky, was graduated from Princeton University, Princeton, New Jersey, with the degree of Bachelor of Arts, and from the University of Michigan, Ann Arbor Michigan, from which he was graduated with the degree of Bachelor of Laws, and is one of the veterans of the Great war, having volunteered, been commissioned a first lieutenant and served overseas in France for one year; *Margie Helm (1894-1991), who is at home, was graduated from the Randolph-Macon Woman's College at Lynchburg, Virginia; *Thomas Oliver Helms, Jr., who is with the Wire-Bound Box Manufacturing Company of Morristown, New Jersey, was graduated from Princeton University, with the degree of Civil Engineer, served in the United States Navy for two years during the late war, was an ensign and received still further promotion, and crossed the ocean fourteen times in the U.S.S. Powhattan convoying troops, which ship was formerly a German one and the flag ship of the Kaiser; *Harold Holmes Helm (1900-1985), who is with the Chemical National Bank as one of the force of the credit department, in New York City, New York, was graduated from Princeton University, with the degree of Bachelor of Arts. He also enlisted for service during the late war and was assigned to the S.A.T.C. at Princeton University, and the armistice was signed before he saw actual service. The record of the Helm family is a very remarkable one, the father and his three sons all being volunteers, and all in the service of their country during the time it was at war. All of these gentlemen made heavy personal sacrifices in leaving their affairs, they did not hesitate, but proffered themselves and were accepted without question. All of them are men of the highest character, and since returning to civil life, have rendered valuable service in the several callings in which they are engaged. Reviewing their efforts, and realizing that there were many more of like caliber the country, it is not difficult to understand why "America Won the War," or why this country is today the leading one in the world. Source History of Kentucky, Volume 5 by William Elsey Connelley and Ellis Merton Coulter. Category:Non-SMW people articles